Good Clean Fun
by KricketWilliams
Summary: After work, Morgan heads to Garcia's for some good clean fun. A little Oneshot written for the Wednesday Night girls. As usual, I don't own anything. Mild Spoilers for 7x03, "Dorado Falls"


_AN: This story is dedicated to and inspired by Ana, Katelyn, and Dawn, the Wednesday Night Girls...Love, Kricket..._

**Good Clean Fun by Kricket Williams**

"Sweetness!" Derek called, tossing his go bag inside the door. "Where are you?"

There was no sight or sound of the woman anywhere, which was odd, considering she had a studio apartment. He started wondering if he'd beaten her home for the day. He'd had to stop and chat with Prentiss for a few moments before he could leave; that had delayed him somewhat from starting his weekend, but it had been worthwhile.

Passing her kitchen, he noticed she wasn't there. He moved the beaded curtain, glanced inside her room, but she wasn't there, either. Derek made it to the bathroom door and heard the radio playing and loud singing. Opening the door quietly, he peaked inside.

Penelope was in the bathtub, an obscene amount of bubbles in the tub surrounding her. She had a large, claw foot tub that was perfect for bubble baths. She told him that was one of the reasons she had chosen that apartment when she'd moved to Quantico. She liked old buildings with character—and deep tubs.

Her golden curls were piled haphazardly on top of her head in every direction, and she had a leg up on the edge of the tub. She was soaping it with a puffy, spongy thing filled with a mouthwatering pear scent. Derek had never been a man that cared much for scent before—it had been irrelevant to him—but he adored her fragrance. It was rather inconvenient; he couldn't walk past a produce department now without becoming somewhat aroused!

"I know you looove me, and soon you will seeeeee…you were meant for me, and I was meant for yoooou," she sang while she soaped.

"Ain't that the truth," he said, coming in and moving behind her.

Penelope leaned her head back and smiled up at him. "Hello, lover."

"Hi, baby," he murmured. He placed his hands on the side of the tub, leaned over, and kissed the side of her neck.

"What took you so long?" she asked with a slight pout. "I've been waiting for you."

"Had to talk to Prentiss," he said, standing up again. He began unbuttoning his light blue shirt. "About the re-certification thing."

"Ahhh," she murmured thoughtfully and gave him a supportive but questioning look. "Everything okay now?"

Derek shrugged off his shirt and began to unbutton his pants. "Yeah. I told her the truth about why I needed it, and she completely understood."

"That's good," Penelope answered with a smile. "Emily feels so bad about everything, especially about you and…oh my…"

Derek had just dropped his pants and saw her staring at him. He grinned wickedly. "Lose your train of thought?"

She raised her eyes to meet his gaze and grinned at him. "Of course I did, silly."

As she scooted forward, Derek stepped in and slid down into the hot bubbles with her. "It's been twelve weeks, honey, since you first saw me naked; it shouldn't affect you any more."

"Oh, sug," she said as she giggled and leaned back into him, "that's always going to affect me."

Derek kissed her temple and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him. "Then we're even."

Penelope sighed, a sweet, happy sound, and played with his knee sticking above the water line. "Do we have plans for this weekend, or are we just going to stay in here the whole time?"

Dragging his hands up her ribcage, he cupped her breasts and squeezed. "Staying here would be fine…"

She giggled. "We'd be so pruny by Sunday!"

He stopped squeezing. "Damn…that reminds me."

She turned to look at him. "What?"

"I got training with Prentiss on Sunday," he said. "I promised her we'd do it then."

"That's fine," she said, snuggling closer. "Since we kind of owe her, I'll let her borrow you."

It had been true. In the seven months Prentiss had been gone, Morgan and Garcia had worked together in very tight quarters, closer than ever, trying to find her "killer." During that time, they'd realized that loss happened often, and chances needed to be taken before it was too late. Life was too short not to follow your true desires…

In short, losing Prentiss had made them not want to lose each other.

"We do," Derek agreed, "but don't tell her that."

"D," she replied with a smile, "I am eccentric, not insane."

He grinned back and gave her a fast kiss on the lips. "You're my crazy girl…and I love you for it."

"Good." She nodded her head in agreement, and then handed him her puff. "Wash my back, please," she requested, and then giggled, "and my front."

Derek happily complied.


End file.
